My Lust, Sakura
by Criminal-S
Summary: Tak ada yang lebih menggairahkan dibandingkan nikmatnya menguasai gadis garang di atas ranjang :D / plot? what plot? bukan untuk di bawah umur.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

**My Lust, Sakura belongs to me (criminal-S)**

**Warnings: Canon. Lemon. Plot? What Plot? Complex. Underage/Labil not allowed!**

* * *

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dan hangat sedang menekan selakanganku, rasanya tubuhku pegal semua dan aku pun membuka mata. Iris _onyx_-ku menatap tak percaya pada makhluk merah muda yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di atasku—tidak! Lebih tepatnya ia seolah memelukku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas perutku. Dadanya yang ternyata tidak rata itu menghimpit tepat di pinggulku.

Sial, jadi ini sesuatu yang membuat 'senjata'ku bangun? Aku coba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi dan yah… memang kami sedang berada di sebuah goa agak pengap. Sepertinya kami sempat pingsan kehabisan udara semenjak bersembunyi dari musuh. Sepertinya juga, dil uar sudah malam jadi angin malam yang agak dingin dan segar menyeruak masuk membuat udara lebih bersahabat.

"Sakura…"

Ragu-ragu kujulurkan tangan ke kepala merah mudanya. Sial! Sakura hanya menggeliat membuat dadanya yang empuk itu kembali menggesek senjataku yang semakin menegang saja. Bagaimana ceritanya sih bisa sampai pingsan dalam posisi menyulitkan begini?

"Sakura…"

"Hm…"

Aku sedikit melenguh ketika ia lagi-lagi hanya menggeliat menggesek dadanya lagi di atas pinggulku. Sambil menelan ludah, aku pun mencoba menggeser tubuhnya secara hati-hati untuk membuatnya telentang. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika kemudian dia memiringkan tubuh dan memeluk dirinya sendiri seperti kedinginan.

Kulepas kaos biru berlambang Uchiha-ku untuk menyelimuti lengan Sakura. Aku melirik ke arah kakinya yang juga sedang ia tekuk. Bodoh, salah sendiri pakai baju pendek seperti itu.

Sebenarnya aku bingung, ingin mengajaknya pulang sekarang tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Aku melihat tubuhnya yang sedang tidur, menghadap miring ke samping lekuk tubuhnyalebih jelas. Aku bergairah melihat lekungan perut dan pinggulnya, hm… tidak buruk. Apa lagi tadi aku terbangun dalam keadaan dadanya berada tepat di atas selakanganku.

Astaga, senjataku semakin berdiri dan membuat aku mengerang menahan rasa ngilu. Aku kembali menelan ludah saat kulihat Sakura semakin meringkuk sambil bergumam "Dingin."

Dengan ragu aku merebahkan diri di belakang punggungnya dan pelan-pelan merengkuhnya dari belakang. Aku tahu, rekan setimku ini kalau tidur seperti kerbau yang artinya susah bangun. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak bangun ketika aku…

"Nhh…"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar lenguhan lemah Sakura saat aku mencoba meremas dadanya pelan dari belakang. Kuintip wajahnya dan kubersihkan dari helaian merah muda itu untuk memastikan apakah kelopak matanya terbuka, nyatanya tidak. Sakura hanya bergerak pelan sampai pantatnya tak sengaja menggesek selakanganku lagi.

Aku menyeringai tipis sambil merapatkan pinggulku padanya, sengaja menekan-nekan serapat mungkin tonjolan keras di balik celana pendekku ini pada bokong hangat Sakura.

"Gh…"

Napasku memburu ketika mulai kecanduan untuk menggesek bokongnya yang masih tertutup celana pendeknya. Mulai kuberanikan diri untuk menjulurkan tangan kiriku untuk menumpu kepalanya, tangan kananku untuk menyentuh dadanya yang lembut itu.

"Nhh…"

Sakura mendesah kembali saat aku meremas-remas dadanya. Aku sedikit terkejut namun dapat kupastikan kembali Sakura hanya menggumam tak berarti. Semakin kuberanikan diri untuk meremas dadanya lebih kencang dan menggesekan kemaluanku di bokongnya yang masih sama-sama terbalut celana.

"Uh… Sasuke-_kun_."

Kaget, aku pun mengehentikan kegiatanku seketika. Apa dia tahu apa yang kulakukan? Mengapa namaku disebut? Kujulurkan kepalaku dan lagi-lagi kudapati wajah polosnya yang ternyata manis itu kalau sedang tak sadar begini.

"Sasuke-_kun_, dingiiiin."

Heh? Dia mengigaukanku? Entah kenapa aku tak bisa menahan senyum, wajahnya begitu manis saat seperti itu. Dengan sedikit gegabah aku meraih dagunya dan memajukan kepalaku untuk melumat bibir tipisnya.

"Mmhhh…" Kulumat sepelan mungkin, melawan hasratku agar Sakura tak terbangun. Tapi rasa bibir itu begitu lembut, basah dan manis membuatku kecanduan kemudian nekat memasukan lidahku untuk menyesapi saliva hangatnya.

"Nhh…"

Bahkan aku tak peduli lenguhan Sakura dan semakin menggesekan kemaluanku pada bokongnya yang masih sama-sama terlapisi pakaian.

"Ssh…"

Aku mendesis nikmat saat kemaluanku semakin terasa geli setiap kali kutekan-tekan pada bokong empuk Sakura.

"Ah…"

Dengan tangan kiri yang masih memegangi kepala Sakura agar tetap menghadapku, tangan kananku meraih selakangannya. Kupegang kemaluan Sakura dari luar dan menariknya agar bokongnya makin rapat dengan pinggungku.

"Uhh, Sakura…" lenguhku pelan tanpa sadar. Kulirik wajah Sakura yang nampak tak terganggu sedikit pun dengan perbuatanku. Sedikit terburu-buru kulepaskan pelukanku karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, kulepas celana pendekku. Udara malam yang dingin menusuk ini tak lagi berarti karena tubuhku justru terasa panas.

Berusaha menahan sedikit hasrat lelakiku, aku kembali merebahkan diri di belakang punggung Sakura yang masih meringkuk dengan lelap. Kuselipi tangan kiriku di punggungnya agar meraih dadanya yang sangat kencang dan kenyal sedangkan tangan kananku memegang kejantananku yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Sssh…" aku mendesis pelan ketika memijat kejantananku sambil meremas dada Sakura pelan. Kucocok terus dengan ritme santai sambil meraba-raba tubuh Sakura lainnya.

Aku sempat tersentak saat Sakura menggeliat karena aku mulai meremas keras dadanya. Ia nampaknya sedikit terbangun dari tidurnya dan membuatku panik segera bangkit untuk buru-buru menutupi selakanganku dengan celana yang bahkan tak sempat kupakai.

Namun ternyata Sakura hanya bergerak sesaat, kemudian dapat kulihat punggungnya bergerak teratur tanda ia kembali tertidur dengan posisi kembali meringkuk.

"Kecil tapi kerbau..."—dan menguntungkanku. Aku menyeringai tanpa sadar melempar asal lagi celana yang bertengger di atas selakanganku. Kuputuskan untuk berpindah ke sisi di mana Sakura menghadap. Kusingkirkan rambut merah muda yang sempat menutupi wajah manisnya yang telihat agak kemerahan karena kedinginan.

"Ugh,"—membuatku tambah bergairah saja. Aku pun duduk bersandar pada dinding goa sambil membuka kakiku lebar, dengan sebelah lutut tegak dan sebelah lututku lagi tidur.

Kutatap wajah tidur Sakura dan kembali kusentuh kejantananku sendiri. Mulai kupijat dan kubayangkan Sakura yang menjamahnya, menjamahnya dan menjilatinya.

"Ah…shh…"

Dalam bayangku ingin kumengelus rambutnya saat melakukan itu dan dia yang menatapku damba.

"Ohh… Ssh… Sakurah..."

Kutatap bibir tipis Sakura yang sedikit terbuka karena bernapas, kubayangkan bibir basah karena liurku itu sedang menghempit dan menghisap lembut kejantananku.

"Sshh… Saku—ah…"

Gerakan tanganku perlahan cepat dan terus menatap tubuh Sakura yang masih kututupi kaus biruku. Kubayangkan bila ia tak memakai sehelai benang pun dan duduk di atasku, menenggelamkan kejantananku pada liagnya yang kuyakin masih sempit. Tentu sempit karena hanya aku nanti yang merobek keperawanannya, nanti… lihat saja.

"Ahhh…"

Aku semakin terangsang saat kubayangkan keperawanan Sakura yang kuambil dan lubang miliknya pasti sangat sempit, uh… aku sangat ingin merasakannya.

"Oh… Saku…rah…"

Aku semakin merasakan sesuatu yang geli dan mempercepat gerakanku sambil sesekali memejamkan mata dan membukanya untuk menatap wajah polos Sakura di sana. Kubayangkan bila wajah manisnya memerah sempurna dan menyebut namaku, terus menggerakan pinggulnya di atas selakanganku.

"Terus… Saku—"

Kubayangkan bibir basahnya mendesah-desah erotis dan semakin begerak liar di atas tubuhku.

"Ah… ah… uh…"

Dan tubuh kecil itu semakin menjepitku erat dengan wajah merah padam kenikmatan sambil meriaki betapa nikmatnya bercinta denganku.

"Oh… ohh… ah…"

Aku semakin percepat gerakan tanganku dan mendekati Sakura, kurebahkan tubuhku di hadapannya dan meraih bibir basahnya yang masih terbuka sambil mempercepat kocokan batangku.

Kulesakan lidahku ke dalam bibir lembabnya sambil terus mempergila gerakan tanganku.

"Ngg… Mhh…" aku melenguh nikmat dalam mulutnya.

Kulepas pagutanku karena tak ingin Sakura terbangun. Cukup berbaring saja di sampingnya dan memandangi wajahnya untuk menikmati klimaksku sebentar lagi.

"Sssh…" tangan kananku masih mengocok cepat kejantananku sementara tangan kiriku mengelus-elus pipi Sakura dengan ibu jariku.

"Ssh.. ah… Sakurah…"

Kupejamkan mata dan mulai meringis merasakan senjataku yang semakin berkedut, rasanya seluruh darahku mengalir ke sana dan sebentar lagi meledak.

Kubuka mataku dan kutatap wajah Sakura sekali lagi, menatapnya penuh nafsu sambil mempergila kocokanku.

"Ah… Sakura… Sakura…"

Tanpa sadar kulenguhkan namanya dan kembali membayangkan dia ada diatasku sekarang, menaik turunkan pinggulnya liar sambil membalas tatapan nafsuku dan meneriaki namaku…

_"Sasuke-kun, agh… oh…"_

Iya… begitu Sakura. terus… "Ah, oh… agh…"

_"Ugh… Sasuke-kun aku tidak tahan lagi… ah…"_

"Teruskan, Sakura…" kupandangi wajah lelap tanpa dosa itu sambil mempercepat kocokanku. "Shh… sebentar lagi…" dan kugigit bibirku sendiri saat kurasakan senjataku semakin terasa geli-geli nikmat. Kuhadapkan diri ke arah dinding goa dan menembakkan spermaku berkali-kali sambil memejamkan mata.

"Uh… uh… Ssshh… Sakurah… ahhh!"

Keluar sudah seluruh hasratku membasahi dinding goa ini, bau sperma menguar dan aku segera memakai celanaku. Aku kembali sambil merebahkan diri kembali di samping Sakura. Aku mengatur napasku yang masih memburu karena sedikit lelah. Udara dingin goa ini sungguh tak berpengaruh karena aku masih kepanasan.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketika kesadaranku mulai hilang karena kantuk, tiba-tiba…

"Sasuke-_kun?_"

Aku terbelalak menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang memendangku bingung sambil mengucek matanya membuat kaos biruku yang menutupi lengannya sedikit bergeser. Segera kubenahi kaus biruku itu untuk kembali menutupi tubuh Sakura yang miring menghadapku dan kudekap ia erat.

"E-eh?"

Kulihat sekilas wajahnya memerah.

"Aku ingin tidur dan aku tahu kau kedinginan."

Kupejamkan mataku dan mengeratkan sedikit pelukanku sambil kukurung pahanya dengan kakiku, tak peduli reaksinya seperti apa. Yang jelas, aku sangat lelah karena habis bertanding dengan musuh sebelum bersembunyi di goa ini, juga bertanding dengan imajinasiku tentang Sakura. Aku hanya ingin tidur. Lagi pula udara di sini tidak lagi pengap karena angin dari luar terus saja masuk.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pakai baju… apa tidak kedinginan?"

Aku mendegus membuka mataku dan menatap mata hijaunya dengan kerutan alis. Kau sudah membuatku merasa lebih dari hangat, Sakura…

"Tidur dan jangan banyak bicara!"

Ketusku sambil memejamkan mata dan mengerutan alis.

"Aku sedang berusaha membuatmu hangat. Jadi berhenti bicara dan biarkan aku tidur."

Aku tak peduli lagi jawaban Sakura karena perlahan pun aku mulai jatuh terlelap dalam tidurku. Merasakan sensasi dingin batu goa pada tubuh panasku yang lelah. Rasanya sungguh nyaman ketika kutahu samar Sakura menggeliatkan tubuhnya menyamankan diri dalam dekapanku.

Samar-samar pula kudengar ia bergumam.

"Aku bermimpi Sasuke-_kun_ menciumku…"

Heh, itu bukan mimpi… Sakura…

* * *

**Chapter one end.**

Yap, author tau ini gak hot. #pokerface #dikirin

**Moshi-moshi. Sasuke-centric di sini. Criminal-S yang menyukai SasuSaku mempersembahkan fict bejad ini buat para SSL, apalagi author dapet akun ini dari anak SSL. Thanks! Sorry kalau tanda thanksnya justru kasih fict bejad gini :D**

Belum ada tanda complete yang berarti fict ini multi chapter. Next chapter and next after is lemon and lemon again, tapi Sakura pasti ikutan nanti. Sesuai warning, fict ini tak menjanjikan plot yang jelas. Dan harap perhatikan tanda genre **angst** yang berarti tak menjanjikan sweet love story. Setting sesuai anime/manga. So, ada saat di mana nanti SasuSaku ngelemon sebelum Sasuke pergi dan di tengah perang, tunggu saja. Haha. #terkekehmesum


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto**

**My Lust, Sakura belongs to me (Criminal-S)**

**Warnings: PWP, LEMON, Canon. SasuSaku not sweet love story. Maaf author newbie, jadi mohon bimbingannya.**

* * *

Aku menggigil di balik selimut dengan gigi gemeletuk. Sejak pulang dari misi beberapa jam yang lalu, aku jatuh sakit dan mengalami demam. Sakura yang mengetahui hal tersebut kini datang ke rumahku.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini bubur untukmu. Ayo mumpung masih hangat."

Sakura menaruh semangkuk bubur yang aromanya menggoda di meja samping tempat tidurku. Aku memejamkan mata tak bisa bergerak karena tubuhku begitu kedinginan hingga kaku. Sakura menatapku cemas dan menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh dahiku. Tangannya terasa lembut dan hangat pada tubuhku yang kedinginan ini, aku kembali memejamkan mata.

"Tubuhmu sangat panas, padahal udara diluar tidak terlalu dingin tapi kau menggigil hebat."

Sakura pun menarik tangannya untuk membuka tas selembang pinknya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo dimakan dulu buburnya setelah itu minum obat ini."

Aku menggeram masih kedinginan agar Sakura mengerti kalau aku benar-benar tidak bisa keluar dari selimut tebal ini. Dia terlihat menghela napas dengan raut pengertian menarik pundak-pundakku untuk membantuku duduk. Aku segera menyelimuti diriku sendiri dan melirik Sakura kesal dalam posisi duduk dengan menekuk kaki. Gadis _pink_ itu malah tersenyum manis padaku.

"Tenang, bubur ini masih hangat dan akan membantu menghangatkan tubuhmu."

Sakura pun meraih mangkuk dengan uap mengepul di atasnya. Aromanya memang sangat menggodaku, sepertinya enak makan yang hangat-hangat pada saat kedinginan seperti ini. Sakura menyodorkan satu suapan setelah meniupkannya untukku, dengan ragu aku pun membuka mulut.

"Hah… panh… nas!"

Gerutuku kesal dengan bubur panas di mulutku, yang benar saja kalau begini mulutku bisa melepuh. Sakura terlihat terkejut dan mengambilkan segelas air untukku. Aku meneguknya seperempat dari gelas dan enggan menerima suapan berikutnya dari Sakura.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini tidak panas, aku sudah meniupnya bahkan mencobanya sedikit. Maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja memberikan yang masih panas."

Aku masih bersikeras membuang mukaku dan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Kulirik Sakura sedang meniup kembali bubur di sendoknya, dan benar bibir tipis basahnya terbuka sedikit untuk mencicipi bubur di ujung sendok. Kalau kuperhatikan malah dia terlihat seperti mencium bubur tersebut dan menyodorkannya padaku.

Mataku yang agak berkunang karena pusing ini membuatku merasa ragu kalau ini dunia nyata. Aku bahkan tak bisa bedakan kalau ini mimpi atau nyata. Aku menumpukan daguku diatas lutut dan memerhatikan Sakura yang terus merengek padaku agar menerima suapannya.

"Kumohon Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn, kuhabiskan jika kau cicipi dulu, pastikan kalau sudah tidak terlalu panas baru aku sudi menelannya." Desisku tajam dengan mata separuh terbuka, kepeninganku ini membuat kepalaku terasa berat.

"Iya, ini sudah kucicipi."

Sakura kembali melumat ujung sendok dengan imut yang sialnya tertangkap oleh otak bejadku sebagai hal yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana kalau ujung sendok itu digantikan dengan senjataku? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sudah sedikit berontak di bawah sini, hormonku bertambah dua kali lipat karena rasa dingin.

"Taruh seluruhnya dimulutmu." Perintahku sambil mendekati wajahnya.

"Eh?"

Akhirnya Sakura pun memasukan satu sendok bubur ke mulutnya.

"Panas?" tanyaku yang dijawab gelengan Sakura. Aku pun meraih tengkuk Sakura dan mempertemukan bibir kami tanpa pikir panjang, memasukan lidahku ke mulutnya untuk mengambil sisa-sisa bubur yang belum sempat Sakura telan karena terkejut.

"Sas… suke… _kun_…"

Kulepaskan ciuman kami dan menelan bubur di mulutku kemudian menjilati bibirku. Kutatap Sakura yang sedang terpaku dengan wajah memerah memegangi bibirnya.

"Hn, sudah tidak panas tapi masih hangat. Lakukan lagi."

Dia menolehku kaget, "Ma-maksud Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Akan kuhabiskan semangkuk bubur itu kalau perlu tiga mangkuk lainnya. Asalkan kau masukan dulu di mulutmu, pastikan itu tidak lagi panas baru aku sudi mengambilnya dari sana."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada bantahan atau aku menolak untuk makan."

"Ba-baiklah."

"Ingat, jangan di telan, tugasmu hanya memastikan kalau itu sudah tidak panas."

Dengan kikuk Sakura menyendokkan satu suap bubur lagi untuk dimasukan ke dalam mulutnya, tanpa ragu kuraih tengkuknya dan kuambil seluruh isi mulutnya untuk kutelan. Kegiatan itu pun terus berulang dan naik secara konstan. Semula gerakan Sakura nampak kikuk dan ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya gadis itu membiasakan diri meski wajahnya memerah.

Aku pun menikmati bibirnya dan setiap kali kupegang tengkuknya yang hangat terasa menghangatkan telapak tangan dinginku. Lama kelamaan juga, setiap kali aku mengambil bubur dari mulutnya aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengulum bibirnya sesaat sebelum terlepas untuk suapan berikutnya.

Tak jarang suara lenguhan kami terdengar dan membuat senjataku di dalam sini semakin berontak. Nampaknya benar, bubur itu membantu menghangatkan sedikit tubuhku. Sakura sedari tadi sengaja mengambil bubur yang lumayan banyak untuk satu suap, mungkin karena ingin cepat selesai. Tapi tindakannya itu justru membuat beberapa bubur terjatuh di sudut bibirnya dan dengan sigap kujilat hingga mulutnya.

"I-ini suapan terakhir…" ucap Sakura gugup menatap mataku dengan sesendok bubur di tangannya. Aku pun bergeser mendekatinya dan merapatkan tubuh kami dengan merangkul pinggangnya.

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik." Godaku dengan menarik pelan sudut bibirku, mataku yang masih terpengaruh pusing sudah menjadi sayu. Sakura terlihat menelan ludahnya sebelum akhirnya memasukan sesendok bubur itu ke dalam mulut, aku pun langsung menarik tengkuknya lebih dalam dan spontan untuk merampas isi mulutnya.

Tidak peduli bunyi 'kelontang' dari mangkuk dan sendok yang beradu pada lantai kayu, aku justru enggan melepaskan Sakura setelah bubur itu berhasil kutelan. Aku sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa bubur dalam mulutnya dengan lidahku, Sakura melenguh minta dilepaskan dan aku tidak ingin mendengarkan.

"Mmmphh…"

Akhirnya ia menyerah dan justru membalas lumatanku dengan sama ganasnya. Tidak, mungkin lebih ganas dariku karena gerakannya terasa begitu haus dan marah. Hahaha, lampiaskan marahmu, iya… seperti itu.

Kami sama-sama menggeram dan berontak dari posisi semula untuk berusaha saling menindih. Kadang ciuman kami terlepas untuk meraup udara dan segera kembali saling melumat. Tanpa melepas ciuman panas kami, tubuh kami sesekali untuk saling mendominasi. Sampai akhirnya aku yang mengambil alih permainan dan mengunci kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya dengan satu tanganku.

Sakura membuka bibirnya dengan napas terengah-engah menatapku sayu, oh ayolah. Gadis garang sepertimu terlalu manis saat tunduk padaku. Aku menarik resleting baju merahnya hingga mempertontonkan bra hitamnya. Sakura sedikit berontak namun segera kutenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya untuk kujilati dan kugigit-gigit.

"Angh… ahh… Ahhh…"

Sakura melenguh lembut saat kukecupi dan kuhisap lehernya sambil kuremas dadanya yang masih terbungkus bra.

"Sas…suke… _kun_… berhenti dulu, mi-minum ahhh… minum obat dulu."

Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku dan memerhatikan hasil karyaku di lehernya, kulepaskan tangannya dan ia segera membenahi bajunya namun kutahan.

"Berani kau tutup apa yang telah kubuka, aku tak sudi menelan obat apa pun." Ancamku yang berhasil membuat Sakura membuka lagi bajunya.

"Lebih lebar, lepas juga kaitan kain hitam sialan itu." perintahku menunjuk bra hitamnya.

"Ta-tapi…"

Ucapn Sakura terputus saat aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam dan datar. Hn, menarik juga memiliki _fansgirl_ semanis dia. Yah, tidak semiris itu sih julukan yang pantas untuknya. Sebagai rekan setimku, dia termasuk yang paling cantik dari satu angkatanku dibandingkan _kunoichi_ lainnya. Sakura pun melepas kaitan branya dan aku segera menaikan bra tersebut hingga dada padatnya yang putih susu itu terlihat.

"E-eh?"

"Lepas."

"Le-lepas?"

Iya, lepas kain sialan itu! Kau tidak bisa membantahku, iya, kan? Sakura pun melepas baju merahnya kemudian melepas branya dengan ragu-ragu mengeluarkan sebutir pil.

"Ano… apa perlu aku memasukan ini juga ke mulutku dulu?"

"Tidak, aku tahu kau tidak suka pahit."

Dan entah mengapa wajah Sakura memerah saat kujawab begitu, aku pun mengangkat bahu dan menelan pil tersebut dengan segelas air. Setelah selesai aku membaringkan diri kembali dan mamakai selimut, Sakura terlihat kikuk harus berbuat apa dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada seperti itu.

"Sini."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku bingung.

"Sini, Sakura." aku pun tak sabar dan menarik lengannya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam selimut bersamaku. Dia hanya diam saja seperti tidak berani bergerak saat kusentuh dada sebelah kirinya dan meremasnya pelan.

"Sas… su… ja-jangan…"

Jangan? Sudah dibuka tak boleh disentuh? Kau bercanda?

Aku pun melumat kembali bibirnya namun kali ini lebih lembut. Kakiku menendang selimut yang melapisi kami dan segera menindih tubuh Sakura. Meraih kedua gundukan kenyal di dadanya tanpa melepas ciuman kami. Aku meremas dadanya pelan-pelan namun gemas, dadanya sangat kenyal dan ternyata tak sekecil yang kukira. Senjataku pun sudah berdiri tegak membentuk tonjolan yang menekan pinggul Sakura.

"Aaah… mmmh…"

Lenguhannya mengalun indah seperti mimpi-mimpi basahku tentangnya selama ini, saat kukecupi kembali lehernya tanpa melepas remasanku pada dadanya.

"Aaahhh, Sasuke-_kun_! aaah ah…"

Dia terus mendesah saat ciumanku turun dan berusaha memasukan dada kirinya ke dalam mulutku. Menghisapnya gemas seperti bayi kehausan hingga Sakura kembali mengerang.

"Aaaaah, aaahhh, aahhh…!"

Kedua tangan Sakura yang semula terus mendorong-dorong kedua bahuku agar menjauh kini pun berbalik mencengkramnya. Seakan menikmati semua perlakuanku.

"Ssh, Sakura…"

Aku menyukai tubuhnya yang hangat seolah menghangatkan tubuhku yang sedang kedinginan ini. Apa lagi setiap kuremas dadanya yang kenyal dan hangat, dia mengerang erotis yang tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

Sakura masih tak berkutik saat aku kembali berbaring di sebelahnya dan menelusupkan tanganku ke dalam celana pendeknya. Terasa bulu-bulu halus menyambutku, inilah yang kemarin ingin sekali kusentuh secara langsung dan baru terealisasikan sekarang. Aku pun melepas celana pendek serta celana dalamnya, Sakura sempat menahan namun tak lama karena dia tak kan sanggup menolak tatapanku padanya. Dia telanjang bulat sekarang.

"Sa…kura…" aku berbisik ditelinganya sambil meneluspkan satu jariku perlahan ke dalam lubangnya.

"Akhhh!"

Lelehan pada kewanitaannya tak membantu banyak untuk mempermudah akses jariku karena lubang itu sangat sempit. Aku pun memasukannya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan.

"Aaakh…"

"Aaakh."

"Aaakh…"

Lenguhan erotis Sakura terus terdengar dengan matanya yang terpejam juga alis mengkerut. Sakura menipiskan bibirnya saat aku menambahkan satu jari lagi di lubangnya. Mulutku pun mulai mengulumi dadanya bergantian sambil terus mengeluar-masukan jariku padanya.

"Aakh… akhh Sasuke-_kun_."

Desahannya semakin liar dan erotis saat aku menambahkan satu jari lagi. Mulanya Sakura mengerang kesakitan, tapi setelah kulumat bibirnya dan kukeluar-masukan jariku perlahan-lahan dia pun mulai rileks tanpa perlawanan.

"Sas… suke… kun aaakh… akh… aku…"

Gerakan jariku pun dipercepat mendengar lenguhan erotisnya, senjataku di bawah sini sudah berontak minta dilepaskan saat melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu menikmati. Suara desahannya pun semakin kencang saat aku mengeluar-masukan jariku liar di lubangnya. Pingul Sakura ikut bergerak mengikuti irama membuat sudut bibir kiriku menyeringai.

"Sasuke…kun… aaah, aaah, aaah! SASU… KE… KUUUUNHH!"

Kubiarkan dia berteriak menyebut namaku sambil mengeluarkan-masukan jariku agak pelan supaya dia menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya. Napas Sakura tersengal dan wajahnya memerah dengan mulut terbuka. Senjataku ini sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi melihat raut nikmat Sakura.

Astaga, aku menikmati kondisi setengah tak sadarku karena masih dalah keadaan tidak enak badan. Teriakan Sakura kenikmatan menyebut namaku ini seperti khayalanku selama ini, ternyata lebih manis dari yang kubayangkan.

"Sakura," aku mengusap poninya agar tidak menutupi wajahnya. Aku pun bangkit melepaskan kaus biruku sekaligus celana pendekku berserta celana dalam. Terlihatlah kejantannku yang sudah berdiri tegak menantang, siap bertempur di ranjang.

Sakura menatap kejantananku dengan mata yang terbuka lebar serta menelan ludahnya. Aku tersenyum sombong mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya. Aku tahu dia masih sedikit lelah tapi senjataku ini tidak punya kesabaran, sayang sekali.

"Sasu…"

"Pegang." Perintahku saat tangan Sakura yang kuarahkan kemilikku justru menjauh, ragu-ragu Sakura memegangnya. Tangannya yang mungil terasa hangat di kejantananku. Seolah mengerti isyaratku pun Sakura bangkit dan mulai mengocoknya perlahan, tentu saja dengan bantuan tanganku juga.

Sakura yang masih kikuk itu tanpa sadar menekan kedua dadanya di atas pahaku saat mendekatkan wajah ke arah senjataku. Mata hijaunya menatap kepala kejantananku yang mulai mengeluarkan percum sambil mengocoknya perlahan. Aku melepaskan tanganku agar Sakura melakukannya sendiri. Mataku terpejam menikmati perlakuannya yang cepat belajar untuk memuaskan senjataku.

"Ssshh…" aku mulai mendesis dan memerhatikan Sakura yang masih saja menatap kejantananku tanpa berniat mendekatinya. Tanganku pun meraih kejantananku dan sengaja menyentuhkannya ke bibir tipis Sakura. Dia terlihat kaget menatapku.

Aku memberi isyarat dengan memajukan daguku sambil menatap matanya. Dia pun menjilati bibirnya yang terkena lendirku, seakan berpikir sebentar Sakura pun membuka mulutnya untuk mengulum kepala kejantananku.

"Aaah…" aku mulai mendesah karena senjataku yang sudah tegak ini disambut oleh hangatnya mulut Sakura. Aku menggeram nikmat. Kuraih kepala Sakura dan menekannya agar kejantananku masuk seluruhnya hingga dia tersedak sementara aku melenguh nikmat. Mulutnya sempit sekali.

Sesekali giginya mengenai kejantananku namun dia cukup pintar mengerti bahwa aku kesakitan dan tidak suka itu. Sakuara mulai mandiri menaik turunkan kepalanya, sesekali mata hijau tegas namun cantiknya menatapku.

"Aaakh… begitu. Teruskan."

Aku pun mengelus rambutnya lembut dan sesekali membantu kepalanya naik turun.

"Ssshh…"

Aku mendesis nikmat sambil memejamkan mataku sesekali, tanganku pun mulai turun untuk meremas dadanya. Dia menggeram dan membalas dengan hisapan kuatnya di kejantananku.

"Auh!"

Lenguhan nikmatku disahuti geraman tertahan Sakura saat mengulum milikku. Sisi liarnya sudah keluar rupanya, aku menyeringai. Lidahnya terasa lembut dan menggelitik batangku.

"Aaaah! Sa… sakura…"

Sakura mengeluarkan batangku dan mengocok dengan tangannya, bibirnya sesekali mengecup-kecup pucuk kejantananku dan memainkan lidahnya disana. Pintar! Aku menggigit bibir bawahku seraya menatapnya penuh nafsu. Dia membalas tatapanku sambil menjilati batang bagian bawahku dan sesekali mengecupinya.

Tatapan matanya seolah menantangku dan memberikan sensasi sendiri pada kejantananku yang terus dijamah oleh tangan dan mulutnya. Baiklah, kuhabisi kau hingga tak bersisa!

"Sudah cukup."

Kuhentikan Sakura dan meraih kepalanya agar mendekat ke arahku. Kujepit bibir bawahnya dengan kedua belah bibirku, kulihat ia memejamkan mata saat kami mulai memasuki tahap saling menarik lidah satu sama lain. Aku pun ikut memejamkan mataku. Ini pertama kalinya bagi kami berdua dan kami mempelajari semuanya sesuai naluri.

Kedua kaki Sakura merangkak di atas pinggulku yang masih terduduk. Kejantananku pun menyentuh perutnya dan terjepit dengan perutku ketika aku memeluknya erat. Ciuman kami makin dalam dan dada empuknya menempel ketat pada dadaku.

"Mhh… Uhh…"

Dia menggelinjang hebat saat kukulum telinga kirinya dan pelukan tanganku berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya menggesekan tubuh kami berdua.

"Aaah…"

Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya dan memegang pundakku erat, tubuhnya bergerak naik turun mengikuti gerakanku. Tanganku pun berhenti menggerakan tubuhnya dan hanya memeluknya erat.

"Aaaah… aahhh. Aaah. Sasuke… _kuuun_."

Kukecupi kembali lehernya membuat tanda kepemilikan baru di sana. Tubuh kami terus saling menekan bagian dadanya dan juga kejantananku di antara perut kami.

"Sakura…" kujauhi bahunya dan menatap wajahnya. Dia terlihat mengatur napas dan wajah merah. Perlahan kurebahkan tubuh Sakura di sampingku dan dia hanya menurut. Kubuka lebar kedua kakinya dan terlihatlah kemaluan berbulu _pink_ yang halus dan jarang-jarang. Kusentuh bulu halus itu dan membelainya, kudekatkan wajahku namun Sakura menahannya. Aku menoleh ke atas dan melihat mata cantiknya memohon kepadaku.

"Sasuke-_kuuun_." Desahnya menarik kepalaku. Aku pun mengangguk dan merayap naik untuk mengulum dadanya bergantian sambil membuka kaki Sakura lebar dengan kaki-kakiku.

"Aaagh… shh… Sasuke…kun…"

Sakura kembali mendesah saat kemaluan kami bersinggungan dan aku kembali membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan di dadanya.

Aku pun bangkit untuk memposisikan kejantananku tepat di lubangnya yang telah memelehkan cairan bening hangat itu. Aku menelan ludah, tak yakin jika aku tak akan mengobrak-abriknya setelah ini. Kemaluannya yang kemerahan itu terlihat berkedut mengundangku.

Sial, kejantananku bertambah tegak sempurna dengan ketengangan tinggi karenanya. Jemari Sakura terlihat membuka belahan kewanitaannya untukku, terlihat semakin jelas pula lelehan hangat yang mengalir dari lubangnya. Kulirik Sakura dan ternyata dia sudah memberikan tatapan sayunya yang begitu menggodaku. Mata cantik Sakura terlalu menunjukkan bahwa dia mencintaiku tulus. Hatiku tersentuh melihatnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku pelan menatap matanya, sebelah sikutku menyanggah berat badanku di samping pundak Sakura sedangkan sebelah tanganku dan tangan Sakura mempersiapkan milik kami masing-masing.

Sakura mengangguk dan menaikan pinggulnya sengaja menyentuhkan lubangnya pada kepala kejantananku. Aku memejamkan mata menahan nikmat dan berusaha sabar.

"Ja…ngan menggodaku. Karena aku tak kan berhenti di tengah sekali pun kau menjerit kesakitan." Kudekatkan wajah kami hingga hidung kami saling bersinggungan. Kurasakan napasnya menerpa lembut wajahku, pipinya terlihat merah dan manis.

"Sasuke-_kun_ pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanku." Mata kami saling menatap dengan tatapan yang sama-sama sayu menahan nafsu. "Aku bersedia melakukan apa pun untuk Sasuke-_kun_, termasuk ini. Aku tak kan menyesal karena melakukannya dengan orang yang kucintai. Jadi… ammmhh…"

Terlalu banyak bicara! Sialan, kata-katanya terlalu manis. Maka kulumat bibirnya tanpa ampun dan mendorong senjataku ke dalam miliknya yang ternyata sangat sempit. Kedua tangan Sakura kini mencengkram pundakku bahkan setengah mencabiknya.

"Ngghhhh!"

Sakura mengerang dan kulihat matanya terpejam kuat saat kupaksakan senjataku masuk. Tapi baru kepalanya saja sudah membuatku keringatan karena kesulitan memasuki tubuhnya. Kukeluarkan dan kumasukan lagi kali ini lebih dalam hingga seperempat.

"NGGGGHHHH!"

Aku bersikeras membekap mulut Sakura agar dia berteriak dalam mulutku saja. Kutarik lagi perlahan dan kumasukan perlahan dan lebih dalam hingga menemukan suatu penghalang di tengah-tengah. Kulepaskan ciuman kami dan menatap mata Sakura.

"Aku tak kan mengampunimu, karena ucapan manismu."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan meraih kedua tangan Sakura di pundakku, kutelentangkan tangan itu masing-masing di samping kepala Sakura. Kutautkan jemari kami berdua dan menciumnya lembut sambil menarik kejantananku pelan. Lubangnya yang sempit itu seakan menarik milikku dan tak merelakan jika aku menariknya.

"Sakura…" Sakura membuka matanya yang langsung bertemu dengan mata _onyx_ku. Jantungku terasa berdetak lebih kencang, napasku memburu. "Aku menyayangimu."

Blessshh…

Sakura pun merapatkan matanya kuat-kuat seraya menjerit saat kudorong senjataku penuh. Aku masih tak berkedip menikmati wajah menahan perihnya yang terpejam. Jemarinya yang bertautan dengan jemariku kini seolah ingin menghancurkan telapak tanganku dengan mencengkramnya erat. Tapi kubalas cengkraman tangannya, agar ia membagi rasa sakitnya padaku.

"Nggghh…"

Aku menelan ludah saat dilemma melihat air mengalir dari sudut matanya dan rasa luar biasa nikmat karena lubangnya begitu rapat menjepitku. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mencium bibirnya lembut berusaha mati-matian menahan desahan nikmatku dan perlahan melepaskan kedua tangannya. Membiarkan dia mengerang dimulutku dan kembali mencengkram erat kedua pundakku.

"Nggh…"

"Mmmhh."

Kami melenguh saat merasakan masing-masing milik kami saling bergesekan rapat. Kutarik dorong milikku sepelan yang kubisa walau aku ingin sekali menyodok-nyodoknya secara liar sesuai nafsuku. Tahan Sasuke. Tahan! Terasa cairan kental mengalir setiap kutarik senjataku, kutengok ke bawah dan itu adalah darah.

"Aaaaaakh… Sasuke… kun… aaakkh… akhh…"

"Sssh, Sakura…"

Aku menggerakan milikku selembut mungkin, menunggu rintihan Sakura mereda menjadi desahan.

"Akhh… Sakit… Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Nghh…"

"Sasuke-_kun_ hiks… sakittt."

Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat ternyata aku tidak bisa mengalahkan nafsuku dan justru menggenjot Sakura tanpa bisa berhenti

"Sssh…"

"Hiks hiks. Sssakit. Argh… agh…"

"Uuuh… sss… Ma-af, Sakuraah." geramku tertahan sambil memaju mundurkan dengan tempo yang sedikit lebih cepat. "Aku tidak bisa menahannnya. Aaakh. Kau sempit."

"Sssasuke… kuuun… agh agh agh."

Kecepatan tarik dorongku mulai naik secara konstan. Demi apa pun, aku tak bisa menolak jepitan lembut nikmatnya hingga tak sanggup menahan diriku.

"Sshh. Oooh… aaakh…"

"Sasssu… ke aghh kun… agh agh…"

"Nghh… saku… sssh…"

Ranjang yang kupakai mulai berdecit dan aku tak tahan untuk tidak mermas buah dadanya yang bergoyang karena gerakan liarku.

"Sasuke-_kun_. aaaagh… aaaagh…" Sakura mulai membuka pahanya lebih lebar dan melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. Aku pun menyodok-nyodok lubangnya tanpa ampun.

"Sssh… Sakurah…"

"Sasuke aaaagh kuuun…"

"Ooogh, ngghh…"

Kupejamkan mata menikmati setiap gesekan yang terjadi.

"Sasuke-_kuuun_. Sasuu… aaaaaagh."

Sakura menggerakan kepalanya liar saat tubuhnya terus kuhujam kasar tanpa ampun hingga terguncang-guncang. Rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya merah total, sesekali matanya terbuka untuk menatapku sayu dan kubalas dengan hujaman kerasku.

"Ssssh… aaakh…"

"Sa..su.. sedikiiit… lagi aaaagh…"

Kurasakan lubang Sakura mulai berkedut seakan menarikku lebih dalam dengan lembut namun sempit.

"Sssh… a…aku juga…"

Sakura mendesah-desah erotis dan kubalas dengan erangan tak kalah erotisnya di telinganya. Tubuh kami terus bergerak saling beradu dan menggesek.

"Ohh… aaah…"

"Aaah…"

"Aaaagh…"

"Agh.. agh… agh…"

Kecepatanku pun sudah tak terkendali dan liar. Kami sudah tidak peduli decitan ranjang dan teriakan yang menggerlora seluruh ruangan.

"Ooogh… Sssh…"

"Sasu… sasu…"

Rasa geli-geli nikmat melumuri kejantananku yang terus dijepit dan gesekkan ke lubang Sakura yang sempit. Rasanya darahku mengalir kesana semua. Aku memejamkan mata dan menyodok-nyodok semakin gila.

"Aaagh… saku…"

"Sasuke… KUUUN AAAAAGH!"

"Saku… saku… SAKURAAAAHH!"

Kubenamkan kejantananku hingga tak bersisa dan menembakan seluruh hasratku di sana. Mungkin sekitar lima atau tujuh kali spermaku kutembakkan di rahimnya dengan menekan-nekan milik kami berdua. Tubuhku ambruk di atas Sakura.

"Ssshh… uuuh…" kuusap wajah peluh Sakura dan masih menekan-nekam milik kami. Sakura membalas tatapanku dengan mata sayunya yang menyipit nakal.

"Uuuh, Sasuke-_kuun_." Dia memegangi kedua pipiku dan mengundangnya untuk saling berpagutan lembut menikmati sisa-sisa klimaks kami berdua.

Ciuman terlapas, Sakura tersenyum manis padaku dan menatap kedua mataku. Mata cantiknya menyipit sekali lagi untuk menggoda.

"_Sharinganmu_ aktif."

"_Souka?_"

* * *

**wakwoakwoakwowka sepanjang ini isinya lemon doang? #tertawamesum Soal bulunya sakura yang ****_pink_**** itu masuk akal kan? kan rambut sama alisnya juga pink. Jujur jadi ngerasa bikin hentai gara2 bayangin bulunya. wakwkwkaw okeh, sebenarnya saya ini hardcore mania yang kepingin sekali bikin sweet lemon supaya para ladies menyukainya. tapi epic fail! Kaum ganteng lebih suka yang langsug tancap dan hajaaarrr. Jadi aneh sendiri bikin yang begini. Tapi berhubung Sakura adalah chara hot yg saya suka, saya ngetiknya dengan sepenuh hati. Mudah2an ini dah cukup hot. Thanks dah mampir, sampai ketemu di next mesum!chapter, kalau sempat review ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto M.**

**Warnings: pwp, canon hentai mode**

**Note: Genjutsu dan penggalian sharingan lebih dulu dibanding chidori (sengaja dibalik). Sehubung dengan pertanyaan Jo yang nanya 'ini setingan genin tapi udah beginian? Emang umurnya brp?' jawabannya adalah karena saya buat semua karakter empat tahun lebih tua dari aselinya. Jadi kayaknya umurnya udah pas2 aja ya? Anak SMA kan sekarang banyak yang bandel wkwk.**

* * *

"_Sharingan_-mu aktif."

"_Souka?_"

Kami melenguh merasakan sisa-sisa klimaks.

"Uhh. Sasuke-_kun_ berhenti… ah!"

Kuangkat dan kucabut tubuhku darinya hingga cairan putih kental keluar dari kewanitaannya yang merah. Aku berbaring di sebelahnya untuk mengatur nafas sedangkan tubuh kami berdua sudah banjir peluh. Sakura menghadapku, matanya yang hijau sudah sayu.

"Kau bernafsu sekali sampai _sharingan_-mu aktif. Hmmh…"

Aku tidak menjawab sampai dia tidur dengan sendirinya karena kelelahan. Baru kumatikan _sharingan_-ku.

.

.

.

Pagi yang terdengar kicauan burung-burung. Aku membuka mata dan menghela napas lega saat mendapati Sakura masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Kembali kuaktifkan _sharingan_ dan menunggunya bangun. Saat ia sudah terbangun, dia menatapku bingung. Aku hanya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_? Bangun sejak kapan?" tanyanya mengucek-kucek mata, sprei yang ditempatinya telah berbecak darah perawannya sendiri. Tubuhnya yang mulus tak tertutup sehelai benang pun terlihat indah meski tidak terlalu berisi. "Hoahhhmm… _Sharingan_-mu? Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng dan menyuruhnya lekas pergi dari sini untuk menuju kamar mandi tapi Sakura menolak dan menatap curiga padaku.

"Matikan dulu _sharingan_-mu Sasuke-_kun_!" pintanya.

Aku menghela napas bosan. "Kau akan menyesal."

"Coba saja lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko."

"Resiko apa?" dengusku. Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." aku pun mematikan _sharingan_-ku. Tak lama kemudian Sakura turun dari ranjang dan segera jatuh sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Benar kan kataku, kau akan menyesal."

"Aaah! Kenapa punyaku tiba-tiba sakit?" gumam Sakura saat kugendong ke kamar mandi. Dia masih cerewet. "Semalam baik-baik saja rasanya."

Aku menaruh tubuhnya di atas batup kamar mandi dan mengucurkan air hangat.

"Ehm. Semalam itu sebenarnya kita sudah bermain empat ronde."

Sakura membulatkan matanya, dia menatapku.

"E-empat? Bu-bukannya satu?"

"Itu gunanya _sharingan_."

Selanjutnya dia mengamuk sambil menciprat-cipratkan air ke arahku.

"Hiks hiks hiks. Sasuke-_kun_ licik."

Aku mendesah bosan.

"Tapi suka kan?"

.

.

.

Saat latihan kami menunggu Kakashi-_sensei_ yang memang biasanya telat. Guru berambut perak dengan buku dewasa kemana pun dia pergi itu benar-benar membuatku bosan. Aku sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang memerhatikan Dobe yang tidak berhenti berlarian tidak jelas dan Sakura yang sedari tadi mencoba mencuri perhatianku.

"Apa maumu?"

Wajahnya merona saat kutanya begitu. Sakura diam dan menunduk. Sebenarnya aku agak kasihan dengan kondisinya yang susah berjalan karena aku semalam. Tapi belum sempat aku mengasihaninya mungkin berniat mengantarkannya pulang nanti, dia sudah bertingkah menyebalkan duluan.

"Anu… soal semalam."

"Sssshhht!" kubekap mulutnya berharap Dobe tak mendengar apa pun. Syukurlah Dobe masih sibuk berlatih _bunshin_. "Kenapa kau bicarakan di sini?"

"Aku cuma ingin bilang itu sakit. Aku…" Ucap Sakura menundukan kepala memotong perkatannya sendiri.

Aku terdiam, banyak hal yang kupikirkan saat ini.

"Hm. … maaf."

Berminggu-minggu kemudian aku sengaja menyibukan diri dengan latihan elemen petir bersama Kakashi -_sensei_ juga membantu Dobe. Aktifitas yang sebenarnya jarang kulakukan. Aku pun tidak mengerti sepertinya aku menghindari Sakura dan dia menyadari hal tersebut. Bukan maksudku untuk mengabaikannya, hanya saja banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti mengapa aku merasa bingung jika dia ada di dekatku.

Hubungan kami malah jadi kaku. Sakura tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu. Biasanya dia akan mendekatiku dan mencari perhatianku tapi sekarang dia diam saja. Seolah dia sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi. Ada apa ya? Aku tidak lagi berani meliriknya lama-lama karena ekspresinya mudah berubah dan tidak bisa kubaca.

Suatu hari, Kakashi-_sensei_ membicarakan misi denganku saat di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Dia berencana memboyongku tanpa tim tujuh ke perbatasan hutan Konoha yang mana sedikit rawan. Keadaan di sana tidak terlalu berbahaya untuk latihan kami sebelum ujian _chuunin_. Aku menyutujuinya.

Kami pergi berdua ke sana. _Sensei_ mengajarkanku banyak hal termasuk _chidori_—jutsu elemen petir miliknya. Latihanku berjalan lancar meski beberapa luka lecet kudapatkan dari latihan itu. Latihan dengan musuh _real_ yang tingkat bahayanya masih rendah itu memakan waktu sekitar dua minggu. Dari sinilah aku belajar bertahan hidup di hutan dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan dan berburu hewan seadanya.

Alasan mengapa _sensei_ hanya membawaku tanpa Sakura dan Naruto adalah karena dia percaya aku mudah menyerap semuanya dan dapat melindungi teman-temanku yang lain saat ujian _chuunin_ nanti. Diperkiraannya, Dobe dan Sakura akan memakan waktu lebih lama untuk diajarkan makanya dia fokus mengajariku dulu berhubung ujian _chuunin_ sudah mepet.

"Kalau Naruto, fisiknya kuat dan tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Kalau Sakura…" _sensei_ menghela napas, "Dia belum menemukan jati diri ninjanya. Aku percaya tanpa kuminta kau akan menjaganya. Ya kan Sasuke?"

.

.

.

Ketika sudah sampai di gerbang Konoha bertemu dengan Kotetsu dan Izumo yang mempersilakan kami masuk. Aku langsung pulang dan membersikan diriku. Di jalan tadi aku sempat membeli makanan untuk di rumah. Setelah membersihkan diri dan makan, aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Hampir dua minggu di hutan membuatku lupa begitu nyamannya kasur yang kugunakan sekarang untuk tidur.

Puas dengan tidurku hingga sore hari, aku terbangun dan melihat langit sore sudah berwarna oranye. Sambil mengucek mata aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan sikat gigi, setelah itu aku pergi ke luar. Entah, aku tidak punya tujuan. Aku hanya tidak suka berada dalam sepi di rumahku sendiri.

Entah bagaimana bisa kakiku melangkah menuju sungai Nakano yang airnya pasti sangat bening. Sepanjang sungai, aku sengaja pergi ke titik yang lebih jauh yang jarang dikunjungi orang lain. Memutuskan untuk mencari rumput yang sekiranya nyaman untuk kududuki. Tapi belum sempat menemukan tempat, aku mendengar sesuatu. Suara yang sepertinya kukenal, suara isakan kecil bercampur desahan. Aku mengernyit, mungkinkah ada perempuan diperkosa di sekitar sini?

"Sasuke-_kun_… ah, aahh…"

Aku terkejut, bagaimana bisa namaku disebut-sebut? Suara itu semakin jelas ketika kudekati batu besar yang berjejeran dengan pohon yang juga besar menghadap ke sungai. Sepertinya… ini suara Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghentikan gerakan jarinya. Aku berusaha mengatur diriku yang terkejut melihat baju merahnya tersingkap dan celananya yang menggantung di lutut itu. Sakura buru-buru mencabut jarinya dan langsung memakai pakaiannya lagi dengan benar. Aku yang juga bingung pun hanya membalikkan badan.

"Se-sejak kapan pulang?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya sudah selesai.

Aku memutar tubuh menghadapnya yang sudah memakai pakaiannya walau berantakan. Wajahnya terlihat berkilau karena basah ditambah dengan wajahnya yang merah.

"Tadi pagi."

Jawabku singkat. Wajahku terasa panas dan aku memutuskan memasukan tangan ke dalam saku sambil menonton air sungai yang mengalir. Aku menarik napas panjang.

"Mau berenang?"

Aku menoleh dan mengerutkan alis mendengar ajakannya. Sakura tampak tidak berani menatapku.

"Sore-sore begini?"

Dia mengangkat bahu menggigit bibirnya sambil melepaskan kedua sandal ninjanya. Sakura berjalan ke pinggiran sungai dan duduk di tepinya. Aku mengawasi gerak-geriknya yang lagi memainkan kakinya dalam air. Setelah itu dia menceburkan diri dalam keadaan pakaian yang lengkap seperti itu.

Kepala Sakura menyembul dari permukaan air dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahku.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ayo ikut!"

Menceburkan diri ke sana? Aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti. Sakura menurunkan tangannya karena aku masih diam mengepalkan tanganku dalam saku celana. Kulihat dia membalikkan badan berenang ke tengah, apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan, aku melepas kaus biruku dan sandal ninjaku lalu menceburkan diri berenang ke arahnya dan menarik tubuhnya untuk menepi. Dia semula terlihat terkejut tapi langsung menurut saja.

Tubuhnya yang basah masih berada di rangkulanku di pinggir sungai. Rambutnya dan rambutku sudah basah dengan air sungai yang cukup dingin.

"Sudah sore sebaiknya jangan terlalu ke tengah."

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah memelukku erat-erat. Aku terpaku. Tanganku ragu-ragu membalas pelukannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini saat aku mengelus punggungnya dan dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Rindu sekali."

Tubuh kami yang basah memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagiku, terutama tonjolan di dadanya yang menekan dada tanpa busanaku. Rasanya jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Kami melepas pelukan dan tanpa kuduga Sakura sudah menyambar bibirku. Tangannya memegangi kepalaku agar tidak kemana-mana. Bibirnya dengan amatir mengulum bibirku.

Menarik pinggangnya merapat, aku membalas ciumannya. Mengulum bibirnya yang kenyal dan basah karena air sungai. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan detakan yang bertalu-talu pada dadaku. Lidahnya menelusup ke mulutku, mengajak lidahku bermain-main dan aku menjawab tantangannya.

Lidah yang saring tarik-menarik, suara kecapan basah yang terdengar, lenguhannya yang aku tahu disengaja. Aku menggeram, mengangkat baju merahnya dan memasukan tanganku ke dalam situ untuk mencari buah dadanya yang padat. Seperti disengat listrik saat tangannya meraba tengkukku dan meraba tonjolan celanaku di bawah air.

Aku menarik napas tak sabar dan menurunkan ciuman ke lehernya. Dia mendesah saat aku menggigit-gigit lehernya dan meremas-remas dadanya. Tangannya juga lincah menggesek-gesek tonjolanku yang berada dalam air.

Karena semakin tidak sabar, aku membantunya melepas pakaiannya yang basah beserta branya dan menaruhnya di pinggir sungai. Kami pun sama-sama melepas celana kami dalam air dan menaruhnya di pinggiran sungai.

Kami sama-sama telanjang bulat sekarang.

Senjataku menegang di dalam air, terasa hangat dan geli saat berhentuhan dengan pahanya. Tinggi air yang hanya sebatas perut tak mampu menutupi dua tonjolan yang sedang mencuat ujungnya itu. Sakura menutup dadanya dengan tangan.

"Dingin."

Aku melepas tangannya dan menciumi pipi sampai telinganya.

"Sebentar lagi hangat."

Dan dia pun mendesah saat aku meraba bagian kewanitaannya dan menelusupkan satu jariku ke dalam miliknya di bawah air. Langit sore semakin oranye menerpa kulit putihnya yang mengkilap karena air. Aku menggerakan jariku di lorongnya yang sempit sampai kutambahkan satu jari lagi.

"Aaah.." desahnya.

Mulutku turut mengulum dadanya dan menggigit-gigit ujungnya yang kemerahan hingga semakin mencuat. Sakura melenguh saat kucabut jariku dan kedua tanganku meremas-remas dadanya. Tangan Sakura turun dan menggenggam senjataku yang sudah tegak lalu dikocoknya di bawah air.

"Sssh…"

"Hmmmh. Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku menyedot-nyedot bibir bawahnya, belum berhenti meremas dadanya. Sentuhan tangannya di senjataku terasa begitu menyengat. Dia sengaja meramas dan bergerak lebih menekan. Tangannya jahil menyentuh kedua bulatan kecil milikku sambil menyunginggkan senyum nakal.

"Uh, kau nakal, Sakura."

Kami saling melepaskan diri. Aku memegang tangan Sakura dan bersandar di pinggiran sungai sekaligus duduk di atas batu yang lumayan besar. Air setinggi perut bawahku yang mana berarti kejantananku terndam separuh.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya saat kuajak duduk di atasku, dia memegang kedua pundakku sedangkan aku menuntun pinggangnya yang sedang mengangkan di atasku, tangan kanannya mengarahkan milikku pada miliknya.

"Uuuuh…"

Aku menjilat bibirku sekaligus meneguk ludah, lorong itu sangat sempit menjepit milikku yang sudah tegang mendesak.

"Sssh…" akhirnya aku hanya mendesis bersabar saat Sakura memendamkan milikku padanya. "Aah. Ahhh."

Tahukah kau rasanya? Hangat dan sempit. "Nghh…"

Sakura meringis kesakitan, tentu saja miliknya masih sangat sempit meski sudah berpelumas. Tangannya berada di leherku mereba tengkukku dan menarikku dalam sebuah ciuman. Kenyal, basah, hangat dan lembut menyatu dalam sensasi peraduan kami.

Aku sedikit menggerakan pinggulku karena Sakura tak kunjung bergerak.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Sasuke-_kun_… ah…"

"Uhhh."

Aku menekan-nekan dari bawah sambil menelusupkan wajah dilehernya, tanganku meremas dadanya yang kenyal sementara lidahku bermain menyapu leher putihnya yang jenjang.

Tanganku membantu Sakura untuk menaik turunkan pinggul walau sepertinya dia belum terlalu siap untuk penetrasi ini. Tapi maaf saja, aku enggan menunggu. Dan kalau pun dia kutunggu, entah sampai kapan aku bisa menahannya.

"Aaah…" Sakura memegang pundakku, sementara aku menaik turunkan pinggulnya di atasku. Wajahnya meringis menahan sakit. "Aaahn! Sasuke-_kun_… oohh…"

"Mmmh…" menjilati puncaknya, aku menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun terus.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia cukup terbiasa untuk menggerakannya pinggulnya sendiri.

"Sssh…" aku mendesis, melepaskan pinggulnya untuk meremas dada kirinya yang bergerak sewaktu dia naik turun. Tangan kananku memegangi tengkuknya disertai kecupan basah yang terdengar bersama kecipak air yang tingginya sepinggangku.

Lorongnya menggesek senjataku yang sedang tegak dan licin, bahkan menjepit dengan kedutan lembut. Aku melenguh, sesekali menggeram bersamanya. Tarikan nafasku mulai tidak sabaran.

"Aaaah, Sasuke-_kun_ aaah."

"Nggghh…"

"Oookh…" dia menambahkan kecepatannya sendiri, menciptakan bunyi air sungai yang beradu dengan bokongnya juga pinggulku.

"Ssssh…" sepertinya dia akan klimaks karena gerakannya yang menunggangiku kini mulai liar.

"Hmmmh…"

"Auuh… uhhhh… Sas-suke… _kun_…" dia mendongak, menggodaku untuk menerjang lehernya kembali sambil meremas dadanya. Pinggulku ikut bergerak dari bawah sebisaku.

"Sasu… ssh… oogggh…"

Bunyi kecipak air yang terdengar menambah sensasi sensual wajah Sakura yang merah padam itu.

"Ggghh!"

"AUH! Ahh! Aaah! Aaah!"

Sakura mendesah tak terkendali saat gerakanku membuat miliknya didesak hingga ke paling dasar.

"Sssa… kura…" Aku mendesah di lehernya, memegangi kepalanya dan menaikan ciuman hingga ke telinganya yang sudah memerah, "Uhh, kau sempit… ssshh…"

"Ah, yah… uhh…"

Wajah Sakura seperti menahan sakit, tapi justru aku tahu dia sedang dilanda nikmat. Tubuhnya bergerak semakin cepat. Keringatku dan peluhnya sudah bersatu dengan cipratan air sungai. Tubuh kami merapat saling menggesek dan mendekat. Berkali-kali dia mengerangkan namaku dengan gemetar, membuat darahku berdesir seperti menuju ke arah senjataku semua.

"Ah, AAHH AHHH…" dia mulai lepas kendali.

"Ssshhh…." Aku berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan bibirku, "Hmmh!"

Sakura semakin menaik turunkan pinggulnya di atas pinggulku. Rapat, basah dan licin. Dia berhasil membuatku kegelian dan sedikit merasa gila.

"Oookh!"

"Sssh… aku… Sasssuke… _kun_, akuuuhh…"

"Keluarkan, uuuh."

"Akh, akh akh…!"

Aku membantunya menaik turunkan pinggul. Sakura menggila, dia menarik kepalaku dan mencium amatir bibirku, dilumatnya kasar dan berantakan. Lenguhannya terdengar seperti memekik akan menangis, padahal dia sedang nikmat.

"Hmmhh, hhhnnnnh… Ssshh… aaaahn, aakh. AAAAKH!"

Tubuh Sakura mengejang dengan mata tertutup rapat, sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya memutar dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Sssh."

Baru kusadari wajahnya sedikit pucat, mungkin karena udara dan air sunga pada sore menjelang malam seperti ini cukup tak bersahabat. Aku menurunkannya dari pangkuanku dan turun dari atas batu. Senjataku masih tegak berdiri dan aku juga ingin ini segera tuntas.

"Haahh… aku capek, Sasuke-_kun_ belum keluar ya?"

"Memangnya kau merasakan sesuatu yang panas menembak milikmu tadi?"

Wajah Sakura merona lalu menggeleng. Aku menenggelamkan diriku sampai basah semua untuk menyegarkan diri lalu muncul kepermukaan. Kulihat Sakura mengikuti jejakku untuk membasahi rambutnya.

Tanpa bicara apa pun aku menarik pinggangnya merapat padaku, hingga tubuh basah kami bersentuhan. Bibirnya yang basah itu kulumat ganas tanpa basa-basi. Lalu dia kusandarkan pada pinggiran sungai yang cukup empuk karena hanya tanah.

"La-lagi?"

Sakura bertanya gugup saat kuangkat satu kakinya, aku mengangguk memasukan senjataku setelah sedikit menekuk lutut, dia pendek sih. Reflek, Sakura berpegangan pada pundakku.

"Uhh."

Sakura melenguh, matanya yang sayu berkedip lemah memberi kesan erotis yang menggairahkanku. Aku memejamkan mata dan mengatur napas. Kulirik langit yang sudah menggelap dan kuputuskan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

Akhirnya kuangkat kaki Sakura yang satu lagi, hingga keduanya berada di lenganku yang memeluknya dan mulai bergerak dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang tidak manusiawi. Sakura berteriak, mengusir burung-burung yang bertengger di sekitar pohon untuk berterbangan menjauh.

Desahannya, teriakannya, wajah sayunya, bibir bengkaknya dan area gelap di bawah wajahnya. Sial! Kau benar-benar manis. Aku memejamkan mata untuk puaskan diriku sendiri, membiarkan Sakura mengerang keras sesukanya. Sampai longlongan nikmatnya memberitahu angin malam kalau dia sudah mencapai puncaknya lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Belum!"

Dan Sakura berteriak lagi setelah kumasuki dirinya dari belakang.

"Ah, ah, ah!"

Dia mengejang lagi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan menjepit secara hangat milikku kuat.

Gerakanku mulai serba tak terkendali. Tarikan napasku tak sabaran. Sakura mulai melenguh lemah sepertinya dia kehabisan tenaga. Suara air sungai berkecipak bercampur dengan erangan kami berdua.

Sampai saat kukerutkan alis, pejamkan mata dan bergerak lebih kesetanan. Bukan maksudku membuat Sakura begini, aku juga ingin cepat selesai.

"Sassuke-_kunh! _Auuunhhh!"

"Ah, ahh…"

"Ja-jangan ke-keluar…"

Klimaks tergapai bersama lelehan panasku yang menyembur kuat dalam liangnya.

"…di dalam…" Sakura melanjutkan lirih, "Uuuhhh…"

Aku sibuk menggerak-gerakkan milikku pelan, menikmati sisa-sisa klimaks dan menekan-nekan nikmat.

"Aaaah…"

Kucabut milikku dan melihat cairan putih keluar dari milik Sakura yang kemudian terbawa arus lemah sungai ini. Sakura berkeringat. Rasanya aku bersalah juga, tapi bagaimana ya. Aku lepas kendali.

"Maaf."

Sakura mengatur napasnya dan memberiku tatapan bertanya. "Maaf kenapa?"

Aku tak menjawab, sebenarnya dia yang tidak peka atau aku yang terlalu melankolis? Akhirnya aku tak menjawab dan memilih membersihkan diri dengan air sungai. Untunglah spot ini sepi dan tak ada orang pun yang lewat dari tadi. Hmmm, mungkin tempat ini akan kutandai.

Kulihat Sakura masih bersandar di pinggiran sungai yang berair bening ini, bibirnya yang agak bengkak terbuka meraup udara dan menghembuskannya. Aku pun mendekatinya dan menarik punggungnya dari tanah pinggiran sungai.

Aku menggosok punggungnya dari depan dan menatap matanya.

"Lelet. Kita harus cepat pulang."

"I-iya."

Sakura juga menggosok pundakku, padahal tidak ada yang kotor di sana. Biarkan sajalah. Setelah selesai membersihkan punggungnya dari noda tanah, aku mengajaknya naik untuk memakai baju. Karena bajunya basah semua sementara milikku hanya celananya saja yang basah akhirnya kupinjamkan dia bajuku.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Tunggu!"

Aku melangkah semakin cepat secepat yang kubisa, sementara Sakura terus memanggilku di belakang.

"Sasuke-_kun_ jahat! Kau mau meninggalkanku?"

Aku menghela napas dan berhenti melangkah lalu membalikkan badan. Kedua tanganku masih di saku celana putihku yang basah ini. Kulihat Sakura sedikit terengah mengejarku dengan baju biruku yang kebesaran dikenakannya, sementara di tangannya menggenggam baju merahnya.

"Kalau kau berhenti mengikutiku dan pulang sendiri sekarang juga, aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi untuk latihan!"

Setelah mengatakan itu aku membalikkan badan dan tak lagi mendengar langkah Sakura mengikutiku. Bahaya kalau ada orang lain yang melihat kami dalam keadaan begini kan, jadi lebih baik pulang sendiri-sendiri saja dulu.

"Aku tunggu besok! Aku juga akan buatkan bento untuk Sasuke-_kun_ besok!"

Sakura berteriak di belakang, kujawab dengan satu tangan kanan yang kuangkat tinggi dan memasukannya lagi ke dalam saku celana untuk terus berjalan tanpa berniat menoleh. Sejujurnya wajahku terasa panas setelah sadar apa yang kulakukan tadi. Ah, brengsek. Si merah muda itu akan mendapat balasannya besok.

* * *

**Khukhukhu. Sebenarnya udah selesai dr tadi pagi. Tapi saya memutuskan untuk menentukan jam tayang semua fict PWP saya pada malam hari. Rate M soalnya :D terima kasih sudah mau baca. Kalau mimisan dan kalau sempat review ya!**

**P.S: Sasuke-centric? Segera persiapkan diri berpartisipasi untuk USM 2013 (Uchiha Sasuke's Month), rinciannya ada di bio saya. Kalau pun ada yang merasa Sasuke centric, ikut sebarkan dan cantumkan brosurnya di akun kalian ya! :D**


End file.
